History Repeats Itself
by KelseyHale205
Summary: What happens if Caroline and Klaus meet in the 1920's at a jazz bar and fall in love but somebody comes between them leaving both alone and hurt? Read this story to find out!


**Chapter 1**

1922 - Gloria's Jazz Bar, Chicago

As soon as he walked through the door everyone knew to treat him with respect, he was one of Gloria's oldest friends. And if they didn't want to be thrown out of the hottest bar in Chicago they would let him be.

"Klaus!" Gloria strolled up to him and welcomed him in, "I'm so glad you could come!" She sat him down at one of the tables on the second level looking down on the dance floor and the stage.

"Well, where else would I be, if not in the hottest new bar in town". Truthfully he hadn't really wanted to come, but she would just keep nagging him to, so he decided to get it over with.

"I'll just go get you a drink" she said quickly running off, she knew that if Klaus could see the potential in the club he could invite some of his business friends to help expand the bar.

Klaus was looking down onto the first level when he saw the girl singing, she was blonde and looked stunning from where he was sitting. She was singing "A good man is hard to find" by Bessie Smith and she sang beautifully.

At that time Gloria came with his drink, "I'm going down to the bar" he said, leaving her standing with a scotch in her hands. Klaus needed to get a better look at her.

He sat down and ordered a scotch on the rocks and turned around to see the girl being cheered to as she walked off the stage.

"Hey" he said casually to the girl as she walked past the bar. She looked at him for a second then rolling her eyes and walked off.

He heard the bartender behind him laughing, Klaus turned around to glare at him, he quickly shut up.

"Oh, sorry, I don't mean to be rude, it's just no guy has a shot with Caroline".

'_Caroline...'_ he thought.

"Well I'm not just any guy" he said smiling before walking after Caroline.

****

**Chapter 2**

Klaus caught up to her backstage, even as a human she looked amazing.

"Hey" he said again.

She turned around and sighed, "Can't a girl just go to a bar and sing a little and not be hit on".

"Well you shouldn't look so damn gorgeous" he smiled, taking a few steps closer.

Then Caroline leapt at him and grabbed him by his throat against the wall, she bared her teeth and growled at him.

"I said leave me alone!" she said angrily.

This was such a shock to Klaus, she was a vampire, usually he could tell if people were human or not.

He then pushed her up against the opposite wall and placed his hands on either side of her head.

"Now that wasn't a nice thing to do" he said smugly down at her.

She just sighed and rolled her eyes, "You thought I was human and you could have...what? A one night stand? Or feed off me?" She pushed him off her and said, "I don't think so, I only go out with guys who want a serious relationship".

"Oh come on, don't you want just a little fun".

She smiled and shrugged before walking off.

"I'm Klaus by the way!" he called to her.

"I don't care!"

"I'll see you around Caroline!"

**Chapter 3**

Klaus came back the next night, he was more determined than ever. He wanted Caroline, whatever it took.

He saw her talking to a guy at the bar, he actually felt a bit jealous. Klaus could hear her excuse herself for a moment. He quickly walked over and compelled the guy to never talk to Caroline again.

When Caroline came back, she saw Klaus standing were her date should have been and sighed, "Where is he?"

"Who? Oh, the man you were talking to? He said he wasn't feeling very well" Klaus lied.

"Klaus" she growled.

"You remembered my name, thanks!"

"What do you want?"

"One night, with me"

"One night?" she asked, before nodding.

All night when Caroline actually opened up and talked about her history, and Klaus talked about his, they both realised that they had a lot in common.

They had lost track of time when Gloria said it was closing time.

"This is me" Caroline said as they stood outside her apartment.

Caroline started to turn around when Klaus pulled her round to face him and gave her a Hollywood kiss. The kiss was so magical it sent tingles down Caroline's spine.

"Let's go inside" Klaus said as he tried to get Caroline inside.

Caroline pulled away, "I'm not some slut, and I've barely known you for two days".

Klaus looked shocked.

"Uh" Caroline said looking disgusted, she went inside and slammed the door in his face, she wouldn't have a label put on her.

**Chapter 4**

A few weeks later Klaus and Caroline were in each other's arms happily dancing. It had been about a week earlier that Caroline had forgiven Klaus when he showed up, gave her flowers and took her to meet her idol, Bessie Smith. It also had been that day that Klaus had admitted that he loved her, she just smiled and said "I love you too".

It had seemed so early in their relationship to say it but it had felt so right, they both felt that they could say it.

"Klaus!" Gloria came running over panicked, "He's here, Klaus, he's here!"

He knew exactly who was here, Mikel. He started to warn Caroline to run when he was grabbed from behind and thrown across the bar and into some glass cabinets.

"Hello Nicklaus" Mikel said grinning.

Everyone ran out of the bar screaming except for Gloria and Caroline who had ran upstairs.

Klaus stood up and tried to run at Mikel but he was too wobbly, Mikel threw him onto the stage amongst all the instruments.

Caroline broke off part of a wooden chair and ran, at vampire speed, at Mikel, but he was too quick for her. He grabbed both her arms before taking her makeshift stake and plunging it into her guts and snapping her neck.

"Nooo!" Klaus yelled across the room. He picked up a table and threw it at Mikel and then another one, he was mad. While Mikel was busy moving the table off him, Klaus came up behind him and stabbed him with a stake.

"Ahh!" he cried out before running out of the bar.

Klaus ran across to Caroline who was still on the ground. He rolled her onto her back and looked down at her lifeless body.

Klaus was sitting in the chair next to Caroline's bed, Gloria had used a spell to help heal her but it would still take a few hours for it to work and for her to wake up.

He was holding her hand, he kissed it before letting it go, he stood up and pulled a letter out of his pocket and left it next to Caroline's bed. It was addressed to her, the letter said that he loved her and that she would be safer without him around.

Klaus gave Caroline a kiss on her forehead before walking out of her place and closing the door.

He loved her so much that he would rather be in pain than to see her in pain.

**Chapter 5**

2011 - Mystic Falls

Caroline was walking down the main street, she was on a high, she had just been shopping-so that always put her in a good mood.

That was before she saw him, sitting there smiling at her, he was clearly waiting for her. She walked towards him, "Klaus".

"Hello Caroline, care for some lunch?"

She sat down but looked at him suspiciously.

"I want you" he said bluntly, "Oh, and your help". Caroline just sighed.

"I know how you were always interested about hybrids and those sorts of spells and curses".

Caroline sat up a little straighter.

"Ah, now I've got your attention, I want you to help me break the hybrid curse" He paused, "And I want you back" he said again bluntly.

Caroline contemplated the proposal, "Okay, I'll help but I won't date you again" she said before standing up and walking away.

'_Always leave a man wanting more...' _Caroline thought.

A few weeks later it was the morning after Klaus had broken the curse and Caroline was waiting for him to wake up. They were in the woods and was asleep or at least still out of it, on the ground, naked.  
>Just when Caroline was starting to get impatient, Klaus woke up.<p>

"Finally" she said throwing some clothes down in front of him.

It took him just a minute to get changed before he was kissing Caroline, she was so shocked that she lost her footing but Klaus caught her.

"What's gotten into you?" Caroline asked.

"You, me, breaking the curse" he said laughing before giving Caroline another deep meaningful kiss. This time she was shocked, she actually really enjoyed it.

**Chapter 6**

A few months later Caroline was training Riley, their first successful hybrid. She was teaching him some moves to attack and defend, Klaus was watching carefully nearby next to a tree.

"Okay," Caroline started to Riley, "Every vampire has a weakness in its defence, right? You just have to find it". Caroline twisted Riley's arm round to his back and pushed to the ground.

"Oof!" Riley said as Caroline pinned him on the ground.

"Ha!" she said laughing.

"What's your weak spot?" Riley asked Caroline as he rubbed his shoulder.

"You're never gonna find out!" Caroline laughed as she headed to their mini freezer, she threw a blood bag at Riley, "Keep your strength up!"

"Do you know Klaus?" Riley asked, "Will you tell me?"

"If I did know and I told you, I would have to kill you" Klaus joked.

That night, Klaus and Caroline were sitting down at the table in their hotel room. They were eating ice-cream, even as a vampire Caroline liked it, on the other hand Klaus was trying not to gag.

They were talking how they should create more hybrids, but then they'll need some more blood, so Caroline will run to the hospital and get some more blood bags.

Klaus was staring at Caroline who was talking away, he then realised how much he missed her and how he loves her even after so many years.

"I love you" he suddenly said to Caroline, she was halfway through eating a spoonful of ice-cream when he said it, she started to cough uncontrollably, when she was fine she looked at him seriously and said, "I love you too".

She then put down her spoon and started kissing him, this time they went into the bedroom and spent the night together.

**Chapter 7**

It was about a month later that Caroline realised that Klaus had been spending more time with the hybrids then he had her. He also started to refer them as 'his' then before which was 'ours'.

She decided that she would confront him and ask him straight out. She found him in the woods with the hybrids and a pile of bodies.

"Klaus!" she exclaimed, shocked, she ran up to the closest body, the girl was dead, they were all dead. "What do you think you're doing?"

"It's better if they get fresh blood, the stuff you were bringing was old" Klaus said before returning to face them.

Caroline growled at him, "Riley, guys" she paused, "Could you give us a moment?"

They ran off, leaving Caroline staring daggers at Klaus's back.

He sighed, "What did I do now?" Klaus asked turning around.

That was all Caroline needed to start their argument. It only ended when Klaus called her "Useless compared to him and his hybrids".

She tried to hold in her tears, they started flowing. She ran off leaving Klaus feeling guilty.

It had been about two months since Caroline had ran off in the woods and Klaus was still feeling guilty and horrible about what he said.

"Klaus?"

"What!" he growled. It was Riley.

"I know your sad about Caroline leaving but you've got us five, so I definitely think you shouldn't call her or go see her" Riley said. He was lying, he knew she was the best thing that ever happened to him, he was hoping by telling him not to do something, that's exactly what he would do.

"No! I have to see her and tell her how I love her and that I should never have let her go".

"No, I don't think so, she probably wouldn't want to see you".

"Well I'll make her see me!" he said picking up his jacket.

"You don't even know where she is!"

Klaus smiled, "I know exactly where she would have gone!"

**Chapter 8**

2011 - Gloria's Jazz Bar, Chicago

Everyone was looking amazing in their outfits, they were all dressed up like they were actually in the 1920's.

'_Even I look amazing...' _Caroline thought. She was sitting down at a table watching everyone dance, she was literally the only one not dancing, except for possibly the bartender. It was a slow song so everyone was dancing with partners.

"Excuse me madam, may I have this dance?"

She started to reply but then realised it was Klaus, "Leave me alone!"

"I'm sorry, about what I said, you're not useless, I'm not superior, it's the other way round. I'm not even in your league, you're amazing, beautiful, gorgeous, perfect, caring while I'm just ordinary me" Klaus apologized.

"There is nothing ordinary about you, you're stubborn, a little annoying, persistent, irritating but a perfect fit for me and the man I love" Caroline said smiling, "And as much as I don't like what you said but I couldn't live without you, you..."

"...complete me" Klaus ended.

"Yes, and I love you so much" Caroline stood up and kissed him with so much passion.

"I love you too!" Klaus returned her kiss with just as much force, "Now, would you care for a dance?"

Right at that moment the band kicked in with some swinging jazz.

Caroline laughed, "You!"

"You" Klaus said back leading her to the dance floor, "Let's show them how it's really done!"

They both laughed as they danced the night away if it was actually the 1920's!


End file.
